The Misuse of a Tennis Racket
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Title says it all. Atobe tries out something on Ryoma. Slash! Established Relationship. PWP.


_Hello! This is my first ever Prince of Tennis fic!  
>Warnings: Slash! Toys!<br>I don't own prince of tennis.  
>This is a PWP, i might decide to continue this however. This was just something to help me back into writing, i'm kinda getting lazy. So i wrote this kinda in a hurry so if theres any grammar issues, problems or whatever, feel free to tell me. By the way, i'm not sure of the age of Ryoma and Atobe so i guess you guys can imagine they're over 18. <em>

_Ok, Please Review and enjoy!_

**The Misuse of a Tennis Racket**

The sweet sound of the boy's moans permeated the still silence of the room. The creaking of the large luxurious bed increased as the pair grew more frantic and heated. The taller man pushed the struggling tennis player down until the boy was on his back with his hands resting beside his head.

Atobe took in the beautiful sight, Ryoma was under him all flushed and his dark raven hair formed a halo around his head. Getting uncomfortable with the stare, Ryoma frowned and grabbed Atobe by his shirt collar, shocking the man in the process. Immediately, the deft hands slipped under the arrogant man's shirt and started to roam over the smooth skin.

Growling in lust, Atobe fought away from his boyfriends' desperate grasp and instead hurriedly slipped his little red shorts off revealing his cute erect cock.

"Look at how eager you are for Ore-sama," Atobe goaded with a smirk.

"Shut up Monkey King," The smaller man blushed in embarrassment and fidgeted hinting for his boyfriend to hurry up. Atobe paid no attention to the nickname and loomed over the body beneath him to capture those delicious lips. Swallowing the high pitched moan that followed, Ryoma's shirt was quickly ripped off.

Their tongues battled and the taller man groaned when Ryoma started rolling his body and grinding his dripping cock against Atobe's still clothed crotch. They never broke the deep kiss and it only grew hotter in the room as their body started moving more harshly trying to mold into the other. Ryoma drew his mouth away panting.

"Beautiful," the sentiment slipped out of Atobe's mouth before he could stop it. It brought a smirk to the prince's face which led the other to grin as well.

"You think I'm beautiful?" the cheeky voice of Echizen Ryoma felt like music to his lover's ears. No matter what, he's his usual defiant self. Atobe raised an eyebrow as if daring his lover to say he was not.

"Don't get a big head brat," Ryoma scoffed and raised his hand up to Atobe's face. His fingers trailed from his silky hair to his special mole but his light caress halted at Atobe's lips. The proud man refused to actually admit even to himself that his lips were trembling to be kissed.

There was silence for a moment.

"Brat," the term was affectionate and it made the said brat smirk even bigger, "Come on, aren't you awed at the sight of prowess?" Atobe said with an arrogant voice causing his lover to roll his eyes and glare playfully at the conceited man.

The raven haired tennis player leaned up to Atobe's ear.

"It depends," He whispered. Ryoma grinned at Atobe's confused expression. But the way the golden eyes trailed down his boyfriend's body and the tugging on his shirt clearly showed what it depended on. Smiling in mischief, the dark eyed man rolled his crotch against his lover's erection which was still begging for attention, "Off," the one word had Atobe hurrying to shed himself of the offending clothes, leaving him to his full glory. As he threw his shirt off somewhere, he caught sight of their tennis bag which was right beside the bed. Suddenly, a wicked plan grew in his mind.

Meanwhile, Atobe chuckled as the golden eyes grew dark once the large thick cock was revealed. He tried to not focus on how his cock was throbbing from just looking at Ryoma, he wanted to make Ryoma feel good first. He crawled back onto Ryoma and lightly suckled from his nipples down to his naval. He savored the whimpers that were continually spilling out from the filthy mouth. There were snippets of words in there but all Atobe could make out was "_more_" and "_harder_."

So Atobe bit harder onto the pale creamy skin before him and he grew giddy from the cry that erupted from his lover. Slightly nibbling on the love bite that was starting to form; he left a trail of shallow bite marks all the way down to the straining cock.

When he just ignored the twitching erection, Ryoma shot out a hand and grasped his long purple and gray hair.

"Monkey king," Atobe just smirked at the insistent growl. The lithe hips were trying to buck upwards to get some sort of friction but Atobe pinned Rymoa's hips down and grabbed his hands which were clutching the purple hair hard enough to cause pain and also pinned the hand down onto the bed. When the golden eyed man started to struggle from the restraints, he was rewarded with a shot of pleasure as a firm and slick tongue brushed over his entrance, "Oh…yes!"

Atobe closed his eyes and concentrated on running his tongue over the quivering opening, "Shit!' Ryoma yelled when a tongue was harshly pressed against his pink rose bud. His head arched up only to fall back down again when Atobe gripped his hips and his flailing legs harder.

Rymoa's hands were now clutching the sheets under them, "Monkey King! Hurry—"He was cut off when the tip of Atobe's tongue breached the opening. Ryoma was left speechless and breathless at the feeling, the foreplay before just made it even more intense.

Suddenly, the glorious tongue retreated. Rymoa looked up but not quick enough to see what Atobe had done. He only caught a glimpse of a tennis bag, "what…"

"Shhh," A chaste kiss was placed on the Seigaku player and the raven haired boy relented and decided to focus on Atobe's finger…which was circling his hole quite lovingly.

"Ah!" Ryoma wailed when he was penetrated, it's been a while since they last had any alone time and the foreign feeling felt uncomfortable and awkward. Abruptly, he started to squirm as another finger entered and started to stretch him.

"Calm down my brat," Atobe leaned forward to whisper into his lover's ear. Ryoma relaxed faintly from the soothing voice. The dark eyes ate up the scene before him as a toned chest arched up and pink nipples hardened at the pleasure. Vaguely, Atobe realized his fingers found the '_spot_' and was pressing onto it more harshly than ever before.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" the yell brought Atobe out of his trance and he looked down to see his boyfriend perfectly stretched and ready for more. He was too entranced with the way Ryoma's face as his prostate was being prodded on. Atobe licked his lips thinking of how quickly Ryoma was willing to relax and open up for him, "Damn it Monkey King! In me now!" Hunger took over the Hyoutei player and he ripped his fingers out of the hole eliciting a shriek of shock. But he didn't follow the demand and instead crawled further away from the trembling man who was already extremely unfulfilled.

"What the hell?" Atobe ignored the shout and proceeded to carefully stroke Ryoma's erection which shut him up really nicely. The moaning man didn't even protest when Atobe applied a cock ring, it was something they used often in bed. Ryoma always comes too early, which was something the raven man always denies. And so Fuji was 'nice enough' to introduce the couple to a cock ring.

But Ryoma would still pout because he couldn't last longer than his boyfriend. But in truth, Atobe liked that about his little tennis player, it made things more fun. After all, who wouldn't be proud for making your lover cum several times in a row?

While the golden eyes man was being distracted by the pleasure of the smooth metal of the cock ring and the light strokes from Atobe's soft hands, he never noticed the object that was caressing the rim of his hole.

Suddenly, golden eyes snapped open once he felt his entire body being ripped open, "Fuck!" Ryoma felt the pain through his entire body and he arched up impossibly high while seizing the sheets with his tense hands. His legs were frozen and quaking from the onslaught of pain but also tingling from the trickle of pleasure. Atobe stopped any more screams by plundering his tongue down the prince's throat. Muffled yells filled the room but it quieted down once the entire object was seated inside Ryoma.

Atobe ripped his mouth off Ryoma's and glanced hungrily at the long rod inside his lover which was the handle to Ryoma's favorite red tennis racket.

"Atobe…" the sadistic man gazed up at his lover's angry face but he saw how hard he was trying to not pant heavily. And the dark golden eyes showed how much he enjoyed it. Atobe smirked at Ryoma's scowl and plucked the racket's strings causing a soft twanging sound, trying to further irritate his boyfriend.

"You're not angry," How Atobe said the statement as if he knew Ryoma better than himself only made the Seigaku player livider but he didn't have a chance to retort as the handle of the racket suddenly shifted to rest upon his prostate, causing a heavenly sound to escape out those plump lips.

"Ahh!"

"See? You like this," Ryoma glowered at the smug man but he had to shut his eyes when his prostate was being pressed on more ferociously.

"Mon—" Atobe slipped the handle halfway out, "—key King!" in one thrust the entire handle was embedded inside Ryoma's walls again, "AH!" Atobe's erection twitched from the animalistic yell that erupted out of his lover, "Monkey…ah…shit! God! Oh…stop! Shit! Stop moving it so m—much," But Atobe didn't listen and he had to adjust himself as he moved the racket faster and harder, the squelching sound increasing as Ryoma's walls tried desperately to clasp the slippery rod.

Ryoma couldn't stop the whines and screams that would spontaneously explode out of him. It felt amazing, the slick object sliding in and out, rubbing sensually against the inner walls and stimulating his prostate at the same time. The handle was straight and not curved like a real cock, thus it made the usually quiet tennis player feel even more violated.

"Keigo!" Lightening shot through the smaller body as his prostate was slammed by the flat surface of the end of the racket three times in a row. Atobe laughed evilly as his lover shouted his name, he only called him by that when Ryoma really wants something.

"Keigo…please," the racket stopped moving, the handle was fully inside the greedy hole and it was pressed perfectly against the bundle of nerves, "Pl—Keigo…p-please…" Ryoma begged.

"Please what?" the wealthy tennis player taunted.

"F—" Ryoma bit his swollen lips when the handle was pushed farther in, almost hugging the engorged prostate, "F…fuck me," He whispered.

Atobe leaned forward and bit the raven haired man's shaking collarbone; he licked up to Ryoma's chin making Ryoma tilt his head back. The agile tongue left a trail of saliva that shimmered from the light,

"Can't hear you," Ryoma writhed when Atobe's tongue flicked at his chin.

"Fuck me! Keigo…fuck me," Ryoma said louder with a tremor in his voice. Then Atobe surprisingly pressed his mouth against the man beneath him. Ryoma immediately opened up and allowed Atobe's tongue to roam and explore, shivering when the tongue played with his teeth. Atobe boldly tugged at Ryoma's tongue to play with him while his hand was creeping down to the racket. He clasped the end of the racket which was not inside engulfed by flesh.

He tightened his fingers on the end of the racket and yanked.

"Mmmmnph!" the muffled scream was almost as louder as a real one. Atobe paused for a minute and waited for Ryoma's screams to die down.

He was reduced to whimpers and his entrance clutched onto thin air hopelessly. He felt too empty and he unconsciously scooted down trying to find the racket again. But Atobe placed the racket aside and looked kind of regretfully at the thin trail of tears from the golden eyes.

The purple haired man pecked at Ryoma's cheeks whispering a quite apology. But the smaller man took advantage and nipped at Atobe's ear. The shocked dark eyes blinked once before noticing the smirk.

"Monkey king, I didn't think that losing would affect you this much," Ryoma was clearly talking about the practice match they had right before coming to Atobe's mansion, where Ryoma defeated the arrogant tennis player fair and square, "I think some of your prowess is gone," the smaller man teased.

"Oh really? I know I still have it," Ryoma raised his eyebrow.

"After all, who could say they made the Echizen Ryoma cry and beg all in the same night?" the smirk of Atobe's face was positively aggravating.

"Che,"

"Nothing to say brat?"

"I'm not the one who clearly has trouble getting somebody off," Ryoma thrusted his erection with the cock ring at Atobe. This time it was Atobe who scoffed.

"Please," The taller tennis player leaned forward till his mouth was right besides Ryoma's ear, "I can make you come in less than 5 minutes,"

"Bet you can't," Ryoma retorted with a glint in his eyes. Atobe snickered; it was a delight how Ryoma was still this sassy knowing he would be the one to lose this bet. It was interesting to see the differences and similarities of Ryoma in bed and out in the courts.

"What happens if I win?" Atobe asked while lightly skimming his fingers over the cute erection.

"You—" Atobe smiled at Ryoma who was still trying to act calm and fighting the moans, "you can…" He was cut off again as Atobe's fingers found the small slit on the red cock. Getting frustrated for not being allowed to finish his sentence, the brat slapped the creeping hand away and glared at his lover,

"Anyway…you know the party next week?" Atobe thought for a moment.

"The one at Tezuka's house?" the raven haired tennis player nodded and smirked.

"I'm sleeping over with the team but…I'm gonna have a room all to myself…" He leaned closer with his slender arms wrapped around Atobe's muscled chest, "nobody will know if you sneak in," The prince's smirk matched with the king's smirk, "…want to put up a show for them?" Atobe didn't say anything for a moment imagining the Ryoma's screams vibrating through the entire house from all the Seigaku players to hear. Thinking he was going to refuse, Ryoma pushed harder, "you can even bring your toys," the cheeky man whispered in a husky whisper.

Atobe threw his head back and laughed. He nodded and rested his forehead on Ryoma's.

"My brat," He said with adoration.

"I'm yours," Ryoma agreed.

Atobe's heart seemed to have skipped a beat when he saw the affection shining in those golden eyes and he couldn't help but kiss Ryoma one more time before focusing on more pressing matters.

"Now…how bout Ore-sama help you with this?" Atobe asked looking at the upright cock right before his eyes.

Without any affirmative, Atobe shut his eyes and stuck his tongue out to taste his love.

"Keigo!" Atobe gasped as his heart jumped from his lover's yell. Atobe swallowed the dripping cock down to the hilt like it was a sweet treat just for him.

"Atobe…" Ryoma's breath was coming in heavy pants. Ryoma peered at his boyfriend who was bobbing his head up and down, feeling needy, Ryoma stretched his legs and the arch of his foot stroked Atobe's cock, which had not wilted from the start. Ryoma had to pause when Atobe suddenly sucked harder, he continued to gently touch the purple haired tens player's erection, feeling satisfied when Atobe scooted closer searching for more friction.

Atobe gripped Ryoma's thighs harshly and slurped at his treat more, smiling joyfully around the cock in his mouth.

He couldn't get rid of the smile no matter how hard he tried for the rest of the day.


End file.
